


Team Nice Dynamite, Forever.

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Feels, Gen, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week after the outbreak of a zombie virus the Achievment Hunters are faced with the fact its time to venture out and search for their friends.But will they like what they find?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gavin's Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time sharing my fan-fiction like this so feedback would really be appreciated , criticism and all. Thanks - Amy x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin finds himself in his own worst nightmare. Will he ever get to his friends , even worse, will he make it out alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Gavin lives with Geoff but i had to make it that he didnt for this to go how i wanted.

Gavin hadn’t expected his Saturday night to end like this, locked in the toilet in some store that was slowly emptying out of zombies. He could hear as the shuffles of their feet and groans got further away, but it was still safer to stay the night in the toilet. It was getting dark and they were a lot livelier at night.

      He’d seen plenty of zombie movies and played countless zombie games but nothing had prepared him for this. No one ever thought that things like this would actually happen. It had all started when doctors discovered this new drug that seemed to cure anything, sure it seemed like a great idea but no one ever dying was going to have some major down sides, the main one being serious over population.

      This new medical miracle promised to cure anything from the common cold to cancer. So sure enough when Jack came down with some serious flu he was prescribed this quick fix drug. Gavin hadn’t seen him since. Millions of people across America were given this little pill for any ailment, and sure enough the ugly monster of horrific side effects reared its head. Half the time the people who had the pill would become seriously ill from it, not getting any better. From some of the stuff Gavin had seen on the news it was apparently infecting the body’s cells instead of fixing them. Like a virus. The ones who didn’t die, they couldn’t exactly be called the lucky ones. They changed, slowly at first but the faster it spread the faster the change seemed to occur.

      No one was safe from it, either you’d been given a nightmare in a bottle or you were infected, if they bit you or you got some sort of zombie fluid into you (from saliva to blood) then you’d change. They were very much your stereotypical zombies, you get bit, and you change. There was no cure. It was Gavin’s worst night mare.

      It had been a Friday night when the outbreak started just over a week ago. Gavin had tried to stay inside his flat as long as he could but soon enough his body got the better of him and he needed supplies. He’d managed to get a gun from one of the bars he’d checked, it had limited ammo but it came in handy. Until he learnt the hard way that they zombies were very sensitive to sound. One shot to kill one zombie was enough to alert one hundred of them and this was exactly what Gavin had done.

Whilst gathering supplies into the backpack he’d brought with him from his flat he’d come face to face with a rather nasty looking one. A foggy eye with an empty gaze stared on through him as if he wasn’t there. Gavin stood for a second, shot gun aimed at its head, arms shaking as a single bead of sweat dripped down his forehead. It sniffed the air like a blood hound, obviously alerted by the noise Gavin was making as his stuffed a rather rustle-y packet of chips in his bag. A screech followed by a loud and definite bang echoed through the store.

The silence that followed was punctuated by the quiet moans rolling in off the street as the zombie’s brethren followed the sound of its death to bring Gavin his own. It had been a scramble then. As Gavin sprinted and stumbled towards the exit it was surely blocked by the oncoming horde of flesh eating monsters. With only one option left Gavin decided to lock himself in the disabled toilets of the store.

That’s how he’d ended up here, clutching his beanie like a child clutched at its teddy bear in the dead of night. He knew he wouldn’t survive on his own; he needed to find his friends. Placing his hand over where his creeper necklace sat over his beating heart he sighed thinking of Michael, Ray, Geoff and Ryan. He didn’t know if any of them were even alive but it was the only hope he had.

Five shells left. He’d have to reserve his ammo, he’d have to be sneaky. Checking his watch he knew it’d be light by now so he ventured out. Slowly from behind a door a larger than normal nose followed by a very scared brits face emerged, the coast looked clear so Gavin continued to head towards the front of the store, eyes and ears peeled.

The door was just ahead of him but sure enough a single zombie stood between him and freedom. If he was clever about this he could sneak around it and maybe even knock it out. He crouched down eyes still on the threat as moved towards the checkouts, using them as cover to avoid its gaze. He mightn’t be so lucky as to have a blind enemy this time.

As Gavin was just about to make his dash for the exit, for freedom, the zombie was shot down, its body crumpling to the floor. Rising from his hiding spot he came face to face with a grinning face.

“Ray!” Gavin pulled his friend into a warm hug, “I never thought I’d see you again.” He explained letting his now slightly blue friend free from the hug.

“You don’t get rid of me this easily.” Laughed Ray, gesturing around him. “Seen any of the others?” His voice took on a more serious tone and Gavin shook his head gravely, “But I haven’t really been looking, it was all luck I found you.” Ray nodded looking around him at the store, he was obviously thinking.

“We could head to Geoff’s house; see if he’s still there, then to Michaels and after that the office. It’s got some pretty good security should keep them lot out.Whatcha think?”

Gavin stared at his friend blankly for a second before nodding and following Ray to the stores entrance. Looking down the street they could tell it wasn’t going to be easy. Ray’s eyes widened, “Well shit.”


	2. "I love you Michael." "I love you too Lindsay"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Lindsay were out for a drink on a Friday night when everything went south. Will they make it through together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated, even criticism. Thanks - Amy x

In the corner of a lonely bar a man with curly auburn hair and caring brown eyes and a girl with red hair and a smile that could light up the world sat together drinking on an especially boring Friday night. Michael and Lindsay had been waiting for Gavin for a while before he finally decided to text them that he wasn’t coming. They hadn’t been out long but the idea of heading home and cuddling while watching Game of Thrones seemed like a good idea to both of them.

      Just as they were finishing up their last and only drinks something weird started to happen with the lights and TV. They were flickering uncontrollably and the manager announced that he’d go and check the fuse box in the basement. The rest of the locals continued drinking calmly but Michael and Lindsay were putting on their coats readying themselves to head out.

      As they approached the door Michael noticed that everyone outside seemed pretty panicked, it must’ve been a power outage, people always over reacted. He turned to face Lindsay who was carefully tucking her hair into a bun. Her face dropped as she dashed forward, it was like the world was in slow motion and the only thing that mattered was Michael, she dived on him quickly knocking him out of the way of the car that smashed into the shop window, stopping just where he’d been standing.

      Standing up and dusting himself off he offered a hand to Lindsay, both of them in shock. All eyes were now on the two of them, the once calm bar filled with whispers. Through the now empty window pane entered a rather lost looking man, an older woman sitting nearest to him addressed him with a shaky voice “Sir are you ok?” The room feel silent and the only thing that could be heard was a small growl coming from the newcomer as he turned and pounced on the woman.

      Instant panic erupted in the room, people running and screaming towards the street as more monsters began to pour into the bar gathering around the woman’s corpse. Michael dragged his fiancé towards the basement door which had been left open by the manager. They carefully made their way down, Michael grabbing a rifle he spotted from under the bar as they went.

      “This place is dark as dicks.” Stated Lindsay before Michael pulled out his phone turning it’s flashlight on. The bar manager was cowering in the corner holding a metal pipe, “Are you one of those things I heard up there? I’m not afraid to kill you.” He stated shakily stepping forward a little, holding his weapon out.

“No dude I’m not going to eat you but I’m going to get real pissed if you don’t stop waving that thing around,” Retorted Michael, “Are there any lights in here? A candle or something?” he continued.

      The bar manager looking embarrassed pointed to just behind them, “That’s the light switch but it seems the electricity out, there’s some candles over here.”

      After a long sleepless night in the basement of an old bar the odd group climbed back up into the bar. Michael leading with the gun followed by a concerned Lindsay and the bars manager. “I’d be a lot more comfortable if I had a weapon.” Lindsay suggested, turning her eyes to the bar manager.

“You can have this,” he replied, handing the metal pipe over, “I’ve got this now.” He sauntered away brandishing a metal baseball bat that had also been stored behind the bar. “What now?” enquired Lindsay, eyes wide and expectant of Michael.

“We find our friends.”

-1 week later-

      “There’s too many!” Cried Lindsay, swinging madly at the onslaught of zombies. “Keep going if we can get into a shop or something we’ll be fine,” yelled Michael as he reloaded his gun, he didn’t have much ammo left, “In here.” He commanded heading towards a nearby bar.

      “The doors won’t close!” Lindsay exclaimed.

“Shit.” Michael cursed dropping his weapon and going to help her. He held the door while she struggled to slide a heavy table in front of it. “That won’t hold them for long.”

“It doesn’t need to, just long enough for us to get ready for them, damn this place not having a bloody basement, or even a toilet with a fucking window.” Michael roared pacing up and down the bar.

      As if on cue the table began to slowly move away from the door with a squeak as the gap began to widen and arms began to reach in. “You ready?” Lindsay nodded and the pair stood back to back ready to protect each other at all costs. “I love you Michael.”

“I love you too Lindsay.”

      They shot and hit and killed zombies for what felt like eternity, the horde never seemed to grow any smaller but they were persistent, they had to run out eventually. With a final winning blow to the last zombie Michael turned with a victorious grin on his face hand raised ready for a high five.

      Lindsay’s eyes were filled with tears as both the couples eyes fell on the thing that would tear them apart forever. A deep bite oozing with blood was there on Lindsay’s arm and there was no denying it. She looked up into her lover’s eyes, a small smile on her face, “I’m so sorry Michael.”

      She pressed the pistol against her temple and pulled the trigger.

      He sat holding her body for hours crying, broken and haunting sobs until his tears ran dry and his voice hoarse. He brushed her fringe back and kissed her on the forehead before gently laying her down and sitting at a nearby table, his head in his hands.

        It was his fault she was gone, if only he’d taken better care of her. Michael glanced at the now empty gun realising he was out of a weapon he turned back towards Lindsay’s body; reaching over to her hand he took the pistol from it. Empty. She’d used the last bullet on herself. Letting out an exasperated sigh he rose to his feet with a grunt. His body ached all over, they’d been travelling for days without proper rest and now he just didn’t have a reason to go on.

      All his friends were dead. His fiancé was dead. He was miles from his family. Michael didn’t know what to fight for anymore, he took off his necklace holding it tightly in his hand.

“I just wish I had my friends with me, even Gavin.” He sighed to himself.

His eyes fell on Lindsay’s face, she looked like she was sleeping, and he hoped she’d be happy wherever you went after you died. That’s when he realised, he wasn’t dead yet and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let Lindsay’s death be in vain. He was going to find the Rooster teeth offices and find his friends or someone to survive with. There had to be other survivors.

The undeniable sound of a zombies moan filled the doorway of the bar. Michaels head snapped up and his gut dropped. There was no way out of the bar without facing it and Michael definitely wasn’t equipped. A mixture of sorrow and rage filled his body; he grasped the edge of the table his knuckles turning white. He rose from his seat and faced the zombie, back straight, chest out.

Slowly with a click it turned its head to face him. He could’ve sworn he saw a smile on his face, but these monsters didn’t have emotions. Readying his fists for impact, hoping to knock it out and get away he felt a sudden weight in his right hand. To his great surprise where his necklace had once been a long diamond sword now sat, as deadly as it was real.

He charged forward, swinging the blade straight into the zombie’s body which created a satisfying crunch of bone. It was like the blade was made for him, it did exactly what he wanted and only felt half the weight it had before. Flipping the blade in his hand he admired how it glistened in the setting sun before smiling to him and stepping out the door. He looked back into the dark room, “Goodbye Lindsay, I’m so sorry.”


	3. Ray of Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ray and Gavin stop for the night they find something very unexpected in the darkness of a bar.

The setting sun shone on two silhouettes of men walking down a long road lined with the bodies of families; Mothers, fathers, brothers and sisters. Ray had used up the majority of his bullets on the few loan zombies they’d encountered on their travels, it was just too dangerous to use Gavin’s shot gun. They were on the lookout for a shop or bar that was still pretty sturdy, windows and doors, the basics.

Eventually they came across a small bar with little damage, easily boarded up before they went to sleep. Slowly opening the door, Ray shone a crack of fading sunlight into the dark room cautiously putting one foot forward to keep the door open, whilst pointing the shotgun into the empty darkness. “Hello?” he called out, looking for any signs of life. Nothing. He turned to Gavin and with a wave of a hand told him to follow him in.

After finding a few old candles and lighting the place up Ray decided it would be safest to check the bathroom for any unwanted guests while Gavin checked for any supplies. Grabbing the steel leg from a broken bar stool he left Gavin in silence. He rested the gun against a nearby table and headed over to where a few coats had been left to check for supplies; if they hadn’t already been raided. He turned out every pocket out but found nothing.

Before Gavin had the chance to rise from where he was squatting he heard movement behind the bar. Grabbing up his gun and standing in one sure swift movement the now shaking man slowly approached the bar. Poking the barrel of the gun over the edge slowly followed by a pair of wide green eyes he inspected the noise. “Ryan?”

The man’s head shot up, red puffy eyes meeting with the brits shocked face. “Gavin?” croaked the man, his voice dry and hoarse. Laying down his gun on the counter Gavin silently embraced the man. He couldn’t believe he was so lucky to find another of his friends alive in this hell hole. “It’s really you?” Ryan breathed his breath thick with the scent of whiskey. He held the younger man tighter, a bottle clattering to the floor.

The door to the women’s bathroom flew open and both the men’s heads snapped up to see who was intruding on the moment. “I heard a noise is everything okay?” a bewildered Ray asked, his eyes finally locking on Ryan.

“Ryan’s alive.” Gavin stammered tears of joy lingering in his eyes. Ray crossed the room slowly before dropping to the floor next to the pair.

Ryan’s once shining blue eyes were now flat and empty, his hair unkempt and his face unshaven. Looking deep into his eyes Ray then picked up the bottle that had been dropped. “Jack Daniels,” He paused looking back into the man’s eyes, Gavin watching the scene curiously. “What’s happened Ryan?” Ray leaned in closer to the man as he bowed his head tears beginning to pour from his eyes again.

“I failed.” he mumbled.

“What did you say?” enquired Gavin, moving himself to try and see Ryan’s face better.

“I failed!” he roared at the two men, making them flinch away. His face was burning red and his teeth were bared. He bowed his head again apologising.

Looking at each other momentarily the two men didn’t know what to do. “…At what?”

“At protecting them. They died. I didn’t protect them I was too concerned trying to sort everything out. They were killed because of me, I was so worried about everything failing that they died.” Ryan stated bluntly, not once meeting the others eyes.

He didn’t need to say any names or even hint at who he was talking about. Gavin and Ray knew that he was talking about his family; they were taken a back for a moment before Ray started to move. He offered a hand out to Ryan, Gavin quickly following Ray’s example and standing. Ryan didn’t take Ray’s hand or even look at them

“I know this must’ve been hard Ryan but you’ve got us now, It must hurt like hell but we’re here, you don’t have to be alone.” Ray suggested, Ryan slowly raising his head to the proposition, taking Ray’s hand and stumbling to his feet. He took the dark haired man in his arms and held him tightly. “Thank you. You’re like a little ray of sunshine.” He laughed pulling away from him smiling.

“Well that is my name.” He chuckled “Let’s get this place boarded up, I’m knackered and could do with some sleep.” He turned away from the others picking up a broken table as the other men followed him.

They all settled down for the night in booths seats, Gavin’s gun on the table next to him and Ray, Ryan sleeping in the booth next to theirs .Rays gentle snores the only thing breaking the silence. The street was peaceful and so was the ba- BANG!

Gavin jolted awake from his sleep instantly reaching out and searching on the table beside him for his gun. Realising it wasn’t there he shook Ray awake who began wiping sleep out his eyes muttering about roses. Gavin kneeled on his seat leaning over the booth were Ryan had been sleeping. He was gone.

“Ryan’s gone.” Gavin exclaimed in a whisper, unsure if they were alone or not. “No he’s not.” Choked out Ray, turning to see where Ryan was Gavin let out a short yell that was quickly cut short by the broken sobs that were escaping him.

The scene that met the pair’s eyes was heart breaking. A metal tang filled the air and their nostrils as the pool of blood grew around Ryan’s limp body, the shot gun resting on his torso. Ray broke the silence “He saw his chance and he took it, he obviously couldn’t go on without his family.”

He approached Ryan’s body, closing the man’s eyes and picking up the gun.

“By deciding to decorate the walls with his brains?” Gavin bawled, as he continued to sob for his lost friend.

“Gav you need to pull yourself together you know what that shot means, zombies from miles around are gonna have heard that and are gonna come here and when that happens we need to be gone.” Ray pressed starting to gather up their things. Gavin stayed stood still in shock, he’d been so sure that Ryan was going to be fine and stick with them. The three of them together     .

“The doors not gonna be a good idea, I think there’s a window in the bathroom we can squeeze through come on,” He grabbed Gavin’s hand and dragged him away from Ryan’s body. “It’s just us now.”


	4. X-ray and Vav

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair finally make it to Geoff's house and there are many surprises behind closed doors.

Wiping the sweat from his brow Michael pushed a large glass door of a store open, pushing the corpses of people and zombies alike out the way, leaving a trail of blood. Directly in front of him lay a zombie, approaching it carefully the closer he got he noticed it had a clean bullet hole in its cranium. He stepped over it, his stomach growling, as he headed towards the food.

Slowly trailing along the chips aisle he scanned the shelves for any remains of food, not a single bag. He turned the corner sword ready for any nasty surprises; he was greeted by another zombie, another headshot. On further inspection he noticed the bullet hole between this one’s foggy eyes was much larger and messier, a powerful gun at close range for sure. The people who took this guy and his friend at the front of the store must’ve been the ones who cleared the place out.

After a little longer searching Michael returned to the front of the store carrying a box of breakfast bars designed to ‘help keep those hunger pains at bay’ ,obviously for the dieting people, but they’d do and a bottle of water. He hadn’t realised how long he’d been in the store and night had already fell. Stepping out into the street a little he could see movement in the distance, of figures that were definitely not more survivors.

With an irritated groan he returned back into the store, hoping they had some sort of office or toilets with a lock. Dragging his feet over to a little alcove with a ‘Toilets’ sign above it he poked his freckled face around the corner his torso and legs following. With a click he turned on a flashlight he’d found and opened the disabled toilet, shining it in he checked it was clear before heading in and locking the door behind him.

Sliding down the wall next to the toilet he ripped open the box. He wolfed down a few bars before putting the packet back into his bag and taking a swig of water to wash them down .He adjusted his bag to be a pillow, resting his head on the un-comfy support his eyes began to shut, blinking them open he noticed something that had fallen behind the toilet.

It was soft and warm, woollen. Propping himself up he pulled it out to get a closer look. His hands fumbled with it for a moment, un-crumpling it to reveal it was a grey beanie. Turning it over in his hands his eyes widened. The Achievement Hunter logo was displayed proudly on the front, a small smile bent in his mouth at the reminder of his life before this disaster, a life that felt a thousand years ago. Never would he be sure but he had a feeling his heart that the beanie in his hands belonged to his best friend, Gavin Free.

-On a lonely suburban street in Austin-

“How much further to Geoff’s?” Moaned Gavin, his gun trailing along the floor.

“Give me that.” Ray snapped, grabbing the gun from a tired Gavin “Not far, we walked further yesterday stop moaning.” snarled Ray.

“Well yesterday I wasn’t woken up by the sound of one of my friends doing themselves in!” retorted Gavin, looking Ray in the eye, “You need to calm down, you’re so grouchy when you’re tired.” he finished his voice trailing off at the end.

Shifting his view, Rays eyes fell to the floor, “I’m sorry, it’s just been a shitty day, I try and be optimistic but it gets to me,” He raised his head hopefully at the other man, “You know?”

“Completely, but we’re all we’ve got right now and we’ve gotta stick together. X-ray and Vav.” Gavin stopped holding out his fist, Ray haltered too bumping knuckles with him.

Laughing to themselves they hadn’t noticed where they were. Finally they were stood on Geoff’s front lawn staring into his home. The door stood ajar falling off its hinges, the room within pilled with body’s missing limbs and heads. The pair turned to each other and grimaced. It was much worse than they’d expected it to be. Taking charge Ray moved forward crawling over the mounds and disappearing into the house, Gavin quickly followed, fearing being left behind.

Letting out an impressed whistle Ray crossed his arms, “Doesn’t look like they’re here, we should still check upstairs though.” He wandered off up the stairs to look for the Ramsey family. Stood alone in the middle of a battle field Gavin slowly took in his surroundings. The once beautiful family home was decorated blood red, limbs and skulls scattered around the room like ornaments on display. A vile smell hung in the air; the stench of death and grief and loss radiated from the corpses lining the walls. Heaving and gagging, Gavin’s empty stomach churned over and over willing to bring something up, he keeled over clutching at his abdomen. His throat burned as with one final retch bile and acid spewed from this mouth, the aftertaste lingering.

“Nothing up there.” Ray bounced down the stairs, his face a mixture of worry and relief. “Whoa are you ok?”he placed a hand on his friends back rubbing.

“Weak,” he paused as he retched again “Stomach.” Nodding in sympathy Ray lead Gavin into the kitchen where there were much less bodies. Sitting him on a barstool and leaving him to collect himself, he placed the gun on the breakfast bar and started checking the cupboards for food.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Gavin slowly calmed himself and steadied is breathing and after a minute took the gun in hand as he hopped from the bar stool. “I’ll go check the garage, the car might still be there or maybe some food.” He stated, Ray nodding in acknowledgement. He turned the handle slowly until he heard a satisfying click, the door wasn’t locked. He swung it open, the handle bashing into the concrete wall.

In the centre of the room, surrounded by the bodies of a thousand zombies, stood alone figure. The light penetrated the darkness adding colour to the black shadow, highlighting the details of the massacre that had occurred. Following the column of light Gavin stared at the man that was presented before him. A black t shirt hung from his frame and dishevelled ebony hair covered his head. Blotches of bright colour and swirls or darkness decorated his arms. “Geoff?”

A low menacing growl rang threw the house.


	5. YOLO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team X-ray and Vav stare death in the face, will they make it out alive?

An uneasy “Ray?” escaped Gavin’s lips as he backed away from the scene he had discovered, eyes still locked on Geoff. Ray was oblivious as he continued to burrow through the pantry. “Ray.” Gavin called a little louder, leaning his head in his direction, never once letting Geoff leave his sights.

“What Gavin?” Ray replied obviously irritated.

“We’ve got a little…” Gavin paused as the figure began to turn towards him at the sound of his voice, “Situation.” He squeaked. His adams apple bobbed as he gulped at the sight of his friends zombie-fied face.

“RAY!” Gavin turns, abandoning his post for the first time, grabbing Ray by the collar and dragging him towards the door. Behind him he could hear the growls and moans getting closer. “You need to shoot him!” Ray exclaimed finally realising the danger they were in.

“But it’s Geoff!” Gavin pleaded, weaving between the mounds of corpses. “It’s either that or we end up like him!” Argued Ray.

Skidding to a sudden stop, Gavin swung around to face their oncoming enemy. He was charging towards them at full speed, an easy shot but the hardest Gavin would ever have to do. Clenching his teeth and taking aim Gavin readied himself. Geoff was getting closer, “Come on Gavin!” Ray stood behind him, using him as a human shield.

“I’m sorry.” Gavin choked out before pulling the trigger, stopping Geoff in his tracks. The sound of the blast rolled down the streets like thunder signalling the oncoming storm.

“Gavin, I…” Ray reached out towards him his deep brown eyes filled with regret. Gavin brushed him off, “Just leave it.” He answered coldly.

“Don’t be like that Gav, that wasn’t Geoff that was a monster.” Explained Ray trying to reason with Gavin (and himself) why they’d just point blank murdered one of their best friends.

“You don’t know that Ray, there might’ve been a way of curing him, bringing him back!” Gavin barked, stomping back through to the kitchen, hooking his backpack up.

“I can’t apologize Gavin I don’t think what we did was wrong. I’m just sorry you had to do it, you were much closer to him than I was.” He bowed his head in shame.

“Yeah we were, there’s no point me staying pissed with you, we’re going to be together for a while, but next time we have to kill one of our friends you can do it. Okay?” Gavin turned facing him, he was in control for once and Ray respected him for that, he nodded solemnly.

The familiar sound of zombies can be heard coming from the front of the house. “Again?” Gavin groaned turning to where he knew the basement was, “We should be good down here, come on.” He started to bounce down the stairs.

“Yeah, one second.” Ray disappeared for a moment; Gavin nervously watched the entrance to the kitchen as his companion headed into the garage after something he had seen. Returning armed with a steel baseball bat the pair entered the dark basement filled with old furniture and dust. “I hope Griffon and Millie got outta here.” Prayed Ray, looking around the room for an escape route.

“How about through here?” Gavin suggested a wide grin spread across his face in victory. There was a small window, narrow enough to slither through that had already been broken, Ray looked up to it and back down to his feet. “You coming?” Gavin queried, now kneeling on the old drawers. “You okay Ray?” Gavin’s innocent and childlike eyes deepened with concern

“In the garage there was…”There’s a long and tension filled pause, the only sound filling the room is the slow repetitive beat of the zombies at the door.

“Come on we haven’t got much time spit it out.” Gavin’s eyes flickering between his friend and the weakening wooden door.

“One of the bastards bit me!” Ray snapped, lifting his jeans to reveal a deep, bloody bite.

Silence fills the room; an audible gulp comes from Gavin. “I’m a goner Gav. There’s no cure we both know that, and even if there is I’d be changed by then. I’d be a danger to you. Griffon and Millie might still be out there. Hell our friends are still out there, find them.”

“I’m not leaving you, I won’t let you die.”

“No one’s giving us a choice Gavin, just let me have this honour, please.” He begged, “I’m not giving up Gavin, I’ve just found something to fight for, my friends.”

Gavin gulped down air, trying to hold back the tears. If Ray was keeping it together, so could he. He took his friend in his arms, holding him tight, wishing he’d never have to let go. Squeezing his eyes shut a single tear escaped, “I’ll miss you.” He murmured in Ray’s ear.

They separated, Ray looked deep into Gavin’s now tear filled eyes, “I’ll miss you to, but you’ve got to keep going. Find them.” He finished pushing Gavin towards the window.

Emerging next to the house, the setting sun hitting the building softly he left his friend behind. The noise coming from the basement increased with a final creak and crack of the wooden door and as Gavin headed towards the hills behind the house he could’ve swore he heard Ray yell “YOLO!”


	6. Fuck.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael's hopes are shattered by a heartbreaking discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is so short and there's been such a big gap!  
> I promise i have good reason, I've been working on a school project and i had a little virus issue but both are sorted now and the next chapter is nearly written.

Michael never thought that he’d ever be standing on his own balcony again. Michael never realised how much it would hurt to be back inside his home without the woman he loved. The emptiness in the apartment was echoed by the emptiness of his heart. Scanning the surrounding area after a change of clothes he noticed a familiar car parked in front of the Rooster Teeth offices that he hadn’t seen when he was walking towards it. A small spurt of warmth and hope sprang into his heart as he gathered up his bag and started to head towards Geoff’s car.

The roads were clear leading up to the strong gates that surrounded the perimeter of the building. After a moment or two of trying to force open the gates or clamber over the fence he fell to the ground with a thud.

“Fuck.” He brushed his pants clean, slowly stepping back to get a better look, maybe there would be a weak section of the fence. A shadow was spread across the car park created by a towering oak tree propped up against the wall. A cheeky smile grew on his lips as he jogged towards the base of the tree.

Never have being the best climber this wasn’t an easy task for Michael. He kept losing his footing as he attempted to reach a branch that hung over the wall. The back of his jeans were now caked with mud and his hands full of scratches and dirt as he clambered up the rough bark. Eventually getting his hand on the branch he used it to pull himself up to sit on the top of the wall, he flipped his legs around and thought about the best was of getting down.

He slowly slid himself down the wall, supporting the majority of his weight in his arms as he tried to remember what he’d learnt in gym class all those years ago. With an audible thump he landed, bending his knees to not hurt his ankles. His arms waved comically before he fell forwards into the tarmac. Swearing under his breath he rose to his feet, brushing his hands on the front of his t-shirt.

Michael was confident the building was empty of any infected, it had all started on an off night. He was thankful of that. The door creaked open as Michael slid into the dark offices.

“Hello?” he called out as the door closed gently behind him, “Is anyone there? Geoff?” He pulled his sword from the homemade holster, holding it with sweaty palms. A familiar blonde popped out from behind the corner, gun aimed at Michael.“Griffon?” he exclaimed, his sword clattering to the floor as he ran forward to hug her. She had lowered her gun, embracing the lad.

“I thought everyone was dead.” She breathed a sigh of relief.

Pulling away Michael looked around eagerly before the realisation hit him, “You’re here alone.” Griffon nodded solemnly

“That means…”

“I think we need to talk.”

Wrapped up in warm blankets with a glass of whiskey in hand, the pair were huddled on the couch that had abandoned its home on the podcast. “So where are Geoff and Millie?” Michael broke the silence, a darkness filled Griffons eyes.

“Geoff stayed behind, we were trying to get to the car, but,” she paused, her breathing hitched, “, there were too many, he distracted them while me and Millie got to the car.” Michael listened quietly, rubbing her back to comfort her. “But Millie was sick, she had the flu and the doctors gave her that new miracle drug. She got worse.” Michael nodded; silent tears ran down Griffon’s cheeks. “I buried her body on the hill.”

She broke down, burying her face into Michael neck. He calmed her, shushing her sobs. Some tears escaping his eyes at the loss of the friends who had become his family. Lifting her head up and rubbing her nose , she met Michael’s eyes , “Where’s Lindsay?”

His head dropped and tears rained from his eyes.

“I understand we’ve both had our fair share of loss but we’ve got each other now.” he sobbed for a lost love that would never come home. Sliding the Achievement Hunter beanie off his head he turned it over in his hands.

“Please be alive.” He whispered. Griffon pretended not to hear.


	7. Man or Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavins stumbling blindly in the early morning sun hoping to find his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again super sorry for the short chapter  
> its just the way that ive planned them, they seem to be getting shorter. Sorry :(

The rising sun beat down on every inch of flesh Gavin had exposed. His neck glowed red and he winced as his raw arms brushed against his side. The gun dragged along the ground, the lose ammo jingling in his pocket. He raised his hand to protect his eyes as he approached the safe shade of a cluster of trees.

Stumbling on a rock Gavin hit the dry dirt. He rubbed his eyes and blinked hard trying to clear his vision. As the world became more visible he noticed a small mound of earth. Pushing himself to his feet he dragged his body over to the soothing shade of the great pine tree.

Crouching next to the small grave he traced his fingers over the name that had been hastily carved into the tree. _Millie._ He bit his lip trying to keep himself from crying, it didn’t mean this was his Millie. Not the same little girl he had watched grow up. A small stuffed bear that was toppled at the base of the tree confirmed his fears. It was the bear Geoff had won her at the last state fair.

Gavin stayed, crumpled in a mess of tears, until the sun had fully come up, just thankful she hadn’t become one of them. Realising that it must’ve been Griffon who buried her, his heart twanged and he gained the strength to rise to his feet. He knew he couldn’t be far from the office and hopefully she’d be there.

-At Rooster teeth Offices-

Michael couldn’t believe Griffons unbroken will and drive to keep going, after everything and everyone shed lost ,she was still so determined to survive, he felt worthless feeling so broken after the death of Lindsay, he wasn’t strong like Griffon, though he wished he was. Dawn was approaching and it was finally his time to crash after night watches. He was meant to switch with griffon at 3am but he didn’t have the heart, she was exhausted and deserved the extra sleep more than him.

When Michael finally went to bed Griffon was glad to have rested but felt sorry for the lad. She watched the treeline, reclined in an old garden chair, the gun leaning against it. The sun was up now and bathed the car park in light and warmth and the sky was clear. It was a perfect day.

Shielding her eyes from the beating Texan sun she scanned the treeline, she could’ve sworn she saw movement. The figure of a man (or monster) was stumbling and falling through the bushes opposite the building. The tree’s shade protecting his features from Griffons eyes. Her eyes never leaving the ridiculous character she slowly lifted the gun, looking down the scope to pick out more details. She had to blink hard but sure enough a familiar tuft of dirty blonde hair and a rather large nose was tumbling towards her. Gavin had made it to the office. To his friends.


	8. Mogar Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gavin finally meets with whats left of Achievement Hunter will they be able to handle what really happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So good at er updating hey?  
> Sorry I've had no inspiration for this recently, been thinking about another story but im not writing that till this is finished. 9 and 10 should be up soon.

Gavin sighed at the sight of the familiar rooster teeth offices, Griffon stood proudly in front of the entrance the sun intensifying the colours of her tattoos and the smile radiating from her face. He scooted slowly down the muddy bank towards the hard tarmac; before he could make it to the bottom he heard a worrying moan from behind him. If the clumsy brit wasn’t already going to have enough trouble getting over the fence this definitely wasn’t a challenge he was up for.

His head shot up, trying to meet his panicked gaze with Griffon’s, trying to warn her. She just waved a happy and carefree. In his moment of broken concentration he stumbled face first onto the rough road. Groaning he quickly gathered himself and started for the front gate, “The tree!” Griffon called, she cupped her voice so it echoed it further. With a quick nod the lad redirected himself towards the shade of the tree that towered above him. In the calm of the night a few of the undead had accumulated there. Striking the first in the back of the head with his gun he was taken off guard as the rotting hands brushed his shoulder; he turned and in a panic shot the zombie between the eyes.

Birds erupted from the trees he’d emerged from, the monsters coming out of hiding at the suddenly broken silence. Torn between what to do he shot the final one in the head before throwing his gun over the wall attempting to follow it by scaling the tree. Gavin was a more able climber than Michael, or maybe it was his height advantage, but soon enough he had a hold of the branch and was hauling his body up away from the approaching horde. They clambered at his dangling feet as he watched them from above.

Finally appearing in the Rooster Teeth parking lot with a more elegant entrance than Michael he was quickly engulfed by a hug from Griffon. She spoke too fast for him to hear but he just wrapped his arms around her and smiled, glad he’d finally found her. He felt responsible to make sure she was okay, even though she was probably more able than he was; he felt a responsibility to Geoff. He squeezed her tighter still not believing she was real

-Michaels POV-

Rubbing his eyes and sliding on his glasses the jersey boy was woken by Griffon’s excited calls. Collecting up his jeans and sword he hopped towards the door falling as he dressed himself. Shielding his eyes from the bright Texan sun he didn’t notice anything different at first.

“Michael look!” Griffon commanded he squinted his eyes to shield them and looked in her direction; his eyes fell on the tall thin frame of his best friend.

“Hi, Michael.” Grinned the brit, his cheek bruised and his clothes dusty. “I believe you have something of mine.” He joked gesturing to the beanie resting on Michaels curls. Gavin’s joy was reflected in Michael’s face, a genuine smile on his lips for the first time in a couple of weeks.

“For god sake hug already!” laughed Griffon, the lads finally meeting each other, the hug was warm and well needed. Michael let his hand linger on Gavin’s back, leading him back into the building.

When the small group was finally gathered in the kitchen , all eyes were on Gavin, but the silence hung in the air and the only sound that could be heard was Gavin’s deep breathing. As the tension built it finally ,the hot head spoke, as he fell over his words, so unsure for once on what to say ,

“I-,”he paused gesturing to Griffon, “We thought you were dead.”

Gavin nodded calmly, staring down at his clammy palms, fingers threading through the chain of his necklace.“I’m glad I found you guys.” Was all he could answer with , his eyes still glued firmly to the floor. Griffon rested her hand over his frantic fingers trying to calm the boy, their gazes slowly meeting and her familiarity comforting him.

“Have you seen anyone else?” She inquired, hand still resting on his.

“I was with Ray…” Michael’s eyes lit up like a child’s in a toy store.

“Ray?” He interrupted him, suddenly more interested in the conversation.

“Yeah,” Gavin sighed, his heart heavy knowing that he was going to have to break the news to them. “I met him in a store by accident. Bloody luck of it! Then we traveled for a while,” He addressed the two of them, as they listened to the story unfold, “, we were trying to go to Geoff’s, find you guys or something.” He shook his head, wrapping his hand around Griffons and squeezing a little. “But we ended up in a bar one night … we thought we’d got lucky. We found Ryan.” Michael wasn't as eager this time, the tone of Gavin’s voice a solemn one, “But he couldn't deal with it.His family …” A hiccup escaped his lips as he choked back tears, pressing on through the tale, “He did himself in, we had to get moving again.”

A shocked silence filled the air, the calm, collected and smart Ryan had killed himself. Gavin saw no sense in stopping, “So we kept moving. We finally got to Geoff’s and ,” Sorrys and I couldn't do anythings began to escape Gavin’s lips as he fell over his words ,not knowing how to explain it to anyone, let alone Griffon. “Gavin” she breathed calmly, “It’s okay, and he wasn't Geoff.” His breathing slowed and he could finally finish telling them what had happened. “Me and Ray had to get out through the basement but, he’d –he’d been… He’d been bit. I wanted to bring him with me but he wouldn't let me he,” He paused for a moment to take in their reactions and find the right word, “sacrificed himself so I could come here. Find yous.”

Michael’s chair scratched the floor as he erupted from his seat. Bouncing past the pair he smashed his way through the doors, into the more open part of the building where he used to greet his friends and fiance. His hand splintered the dividers that often sat lazily around, his anger burning deep inside. An animalistic growl burst from Michael slowly melting into hard sobs, cradled by his own arms, his knees bunched up to his face ,he rocked back and forth mourning the family he would never get back.


End file.
